10 years after
by Transformersfan2005
Summary: I suck in summary
1. the Beginning

The earth ten years ago was the scene of a war between Autobots and Decepticons against their worst enemy: Unicron. During this war, Autobots as Decepticons lost many valiant combatants. The biggest loss was the death of Megatron. The latter died in Aurelie's arms. He had far too much damage caused by Unicron in his most deadly attack. A touching homage was returned to him by the Earth. Since that fatal day, Aurelie is no longer the same. Optimus, himself is affected by his death. They are often seen together in the city seeking to avoid their human friends or even the Autobots for the leader of these or the Decepticons for Aurélie.

Soundwave: Something would have to be done for them. But what ? Nothing can be done, they are unhappy and die out of sight.

Ironhide: Only a miracle could make him come back. "


	2. Chapter 2

Miracles, there will be but the impossible happened, Megatron is resuscitated but passed on the side of Unicron that his friends still do not know. At noon news, a dispatch falls announcing that a crazy car without driver is causing panic in the European capital.

Jazz: Hey! Optimus! Did you hear the news? A copian to our old enemy Unicron attacks us.

Optimus: Teletraan shows us his information. This one runs and everyone is amazed to see who is the attacker.

Aurélie: no it is not possible! He died in my arms you were all there! Why does Unicron do this to us?

Soundwave: It's not actually Megatron! I explain, it is his spark but unfortunately without conscience it is a zombie! I have a way to save him and bring him back to us.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurelie: Are not you going to use this machine? She almost killed you the last time?

Soundwave: That's our last chance to save him from the clutches of this monster.

Optimus: What are you talking about? We do not understand you. And what machine is it?

Aurélie: It would have been better if you did not know. Fifteen years ago, at the time we were not friends like now. You had a submarine microphone in your brain system. And if we did not stop this one, Soundwave would surely be dead now.

Optimus: Would that be why I always hurt at certain times. She agrees but is embarrassed that he learned it like that.

Optimus: Do not be embarrassed, Aurélie it happens! Go everyone! Transform and roll out. Aurelie wants to accompany them but Optimus opposes it.

Aurelie: And why not Optimus?


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus: We do not know how it will react to our presence as it attacks the Earth

Aurelie: please, I want to come to make a reason for me that it is him. Please Optimus. He thinks and thinks that why not that maybe she can save him from the grip of Unicron.

Optimus: Okay, I'll take you with us, but you stand at a distance to make sure he does not hurt you.

Aurelie: did you forget I could become a robot too?

Optimus: you still have your time transformation plate that you were with us?

Aurelie: Yes! I kept it in memory of him. In the hope that he will come back one day, alive.

Optimus: you have always been with us in every battle. * His voice trembled, knelt * even when he died as a hero to save us. But it must also be said that perhaps Unicron plays with us and our feelings.

Aurelie * cry * Do not say that! He will be back ! I'm sure !

Optimus: I know Aurelie, but it's part of Unicron now. I trust you to try to save it. She returned to retrieve her transformation plate. They leave to try to recover Megatron, they locate and join him to try to reason. Megatron notices their presence and begins to attack them.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron attacks Aurelie, wounding her before she has time to change. Optimus arrives and blocks it.

Optimus: Megatron! Stop don't do that, you did not forget us? Megatron transformed himself and Optimus notices that his body is still damaged.

Megatron: no I did not forget the faces of those who killed me! It was Unicron who saved me from death but he could not repair me completely. I'll exterminate you both.

Aurelie does not believe her ears, she even weeps.

Aurélie: How can you say that? You died in my arms! I have accompanied you in your last moments of life!

Megatron: Lies! You have abandoned me yes!

Aurélie: No, Megatron! I would never have done that to you. You know what I think of you and what are my feelings.

Megatron: You lied, your feelings are wrong. Unicron told me that you had done this out of interest and not out of love for me.

He attacks her but at the last moment when he is about to roll her on, he changes direction. Optimus joined her.


End file.
